


Unlock

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [7]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy, handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlock

"I can't believe you lost the key," Kevin hissed, hoisting the sheet higher.

Mike wrinkled his nose, and _damn_ it was hard to stay mad at him when he was this adorable when being scolded. "In my defense, it was a really tiny key."

Kevin just sighed and gave Mike a nudge. Mike glanced up and down the corridor, and seeing it clear, led the way.

Of course, just as they passed it, the elevator opened, revealing Nick and Sisky and Greta and...oh fuck, _Pete_.

Kevin gaped, seeing the scene reflected on the mirrored wall of the elevator - Mike and Kevin, each wrapped in a sheet (that was slipping in Mike's case), handcuffed to each other.

The hickey Mike had been in the process of sucking into Kevin's shoulder was looking lovely and bright now. "We can explain," Mike blurted.

Pete started braying. Greta took a photo. "No need," Nick said, hitting the call button. "I'll tell mom not to expect you for breakfast," Nick said as the doors started to close. "Have fun," he called.

Kevin stared at Mike. Mike stared at Kevin. "Let's just get the spare key from your luggage," he said, rattling the handcuffs. "And pretend that didn't happen."

That would have been easier if they both couldn't still hear Pete's laughter echoing upo and down the elevator shaft.


End file.
